A Very Important Anniversary
by Raggetymanftw
Summary: In honour of Dean and Castiel's 7th anniversary, I thought I would write a (hopefully) cute little fic. I hope you enjoy! :)


Castiel was sitting on the roof of the bunker watching the stars. It hadn't been long since he'd lost his Grace. The ex-angel had been so grateful when Dean hadn't turned him away. The angels may have fallen, but the Gates to Hell had been closed permanently thanks to Sam's bravery.

Even though Castiel's Grace was gone, he still had some abilities, much as if Anna had when she was still human. Castiel had retained his vast memory and his high intelligence, not to mention being able to tell the time, right down to the last second without looking at a clock.

At the moment, the time was 12:01:03 am on the 18th of September. Castiel smiled, looking back on this day 6 years ago. He had gripped the Righteous Man tight and raised him from Perdition. How Castiel loved that man. Loved him from the moment he set eyes on him.

It hadn't been hard to find Dean once the angels broke through the demon's lines of defence. His soul shone the brightest in all of Hell. Sure, it was slightly tainted, but only microscopically. Something that would easily be removed once Dean was no longer in Hell. Reversible.

Dean had been scared when he saw the glory of Castiel's Grace. Tried to fight against him, even if it was in vain. Castiel whispered comforting words, soft and lovingly. Slowly, Dean began to calm down, the soul he had been torturing had since escaped. Dean had nodded his assent to Castiel, though he had no idea what he was agreeing to.

The moment Castiel wrapped his Grace around Dean's soul, the ex-angel knew he was lost. He had to agree with Hester. The moment he laid a hand on Dean, Castiel was lost. Castiel had been overwhelmed by Dean. By his strength, his warmth, his sacrifice. His righteousness. And Castiel fell in love. It was like seeing the sun for the first time. Dean was unlike anything Castiel had ever seen before. Pure. Even as Castiel flew them out of Hell, its evil taint was washed away.

Castiel had found himself singing his joy, his ecstasy at being the angel who had the honour of cradling Dean's beautiful soul, crying out to the Heavens, "DEAN WINCHESTER IS SAVED!" Castiel had flown Dean back to his body, and begun rebuilding him. Spending hours getting Dean's beautiful green eyes just right. Counting every freckle with a kiss. Even adding a few more. Castiel left a hand print on Dean's shoulder, a visible mark of who this human belonged to. Castiel then removed himself from Dean's memory as best as he could, but Dean's mind was strong. He would always have flashbacks to that moment, even if he didn't remember exactly what he was seeing.

After kissing each of Dean's eyelids once, Castiel finally brought Dean back to life. He helped Dean dig his way out of his grave. Castiel followed him from above to the gas station before deciding to call out to him. Castiel had been confused that Dean didn't understand him, especially has he had clearly understood him in Hell. Castiel had put it down to Dean getting used to being alive again.

Castiel stretched his neck, feeling the chill on his back. He smiled to himself. Being human wasn't so back. Some things he found tedious, like having to frequently urinate and defecate. But now, food didn't just taste like molecules any more. Castiel finally understood why Dean loved pie so much, the food soon competing with Castiel's love of cheese burgers.

The door slammed somewhere behind him, but Castiel didn't jump. Only Dean knew that he came up here at night. Castiel smiled softly as he felt Dean's warmth as he sat down beside the ex-angel.

"How is Sam?" Castiel asked, his voice sounding rough from disuse.

"Yeah, he's alright. He's sleeping. I thought the trials would kill him, but apparently not completing them is the thing that kills you. The lack of courage." Dean said, looking up at the stars. "If I had have come back to the church any sooner, I would have stopped Sam and he would be dead. I'm glad I didn't. I would have killed him."

Castiel rested a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder. "No matter what might have been, everything worked out. No one can fault you for wanting to save your brother. You should stop feeling guilty about what never came to pass." Castiel advised.

Dean sighed. "You're right. But then again, it didn't all work out. You still lost your Grace and all the angels fell." Dean replied.

Castiel frowned. "And how is that your fault? It was my own foolishness, my own arrogance that led to that. Metatron tricked me. It is he that should be blamed. As well as myself. Allowing myself to trust Metatron, to be blinded by false faith." Castiel said with an angry sigh of his own.

"Aw, Cas. Don't put that on yourself too. Metatron is a manipulative douchebag. If he hadn't taken your Grace, he would have taken another angel's Grace." Dean said, meeting Castiel's eyes with a passionate gaze.

Castiel chuckled. "So what you're saying is that I should stop feeling guilty?" Castiel asked, smirking softly at Dean.

Dean rubbed the back of his head a blushed a light pink. "Touché." Dean replied.

They fell silent.

"Dean," Castiel began. "Do you know what day it is?"

Dean frowned. "Uh, September 18th." Dean replied, looking at Castiel in confusing. Castiel smiled softly as understanding dawned on Dean's face. "This is the day that you pulled me out of Hell."

Castiel nodded. "6 years to the day. I remember it so clearly," Castiel said wistfully. "We had laid siege to Hell for 30 years. It has been an uphill battle, but it was definitely worth it."

Dean blushed again when Castiel levelled him a warm look, full of affection. Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah, well, uh. Did I ever thank you for that?" Dean asked, returning Castiel's warm gaze.

Castiel chuckled. "Yes, you did. And then you stabbed me in the chest with the demon killing blade." Castiel replied.

"Not the greatest of first impression." Dean replied, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh, that wasn't the first time we had met. Though, physically I guess it was." Castiel replied, looking back towards the midnight sky.

Dean frowned. "What? When you pulled me out of Hell?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded, his expression became wistful again. "Yes. Pulling you out of Hell was one of my greatest achievements. Your soul was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." Castiel replied. The ex-angel smiled softly when he saw that he had succeeded in making Dean blush again.

"C'mon Cas! You can't just say stuff like that!" Dean squawked indignantly.

"Why not? It's true." Castiel said, seeming genuinely confused.

Dean snorted. "No it's not. I have done terrible things! My soul should be in tatters. Torn and tainted." Dean said, dismissing Castiel's comments of the contrary.

Castiel turned to Dean and grasped the hunter's hands in both of his. "Yes Dean, it is. It is bright and warm and wondrous. Pure. I have never seen a soul like it and will probably never again. Your soul is even brighter than Sam's. And Sam's soul is heavy competition." Castiel replied, looking deeply into Dean's eyes.

A few emotions crossed Dean's face from denial, embarrassment and finally, grudging acceptance. "Do you mean it?" Dean asked in a small voice.

Castiel rested the palm of his hand against Dean's cheek. "Of course I do, Dean. Even without my Grace, I can still sense its everlasting presence." Castiel replied.

Dean sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into Castiel's hand. "Happy Anniversary Cas."

Castiel smiled warmly. "Happy Anniversary Dean." Castiel replied.

Dean opened his eyes, his face turning red as he leaned in. Whatever Castiel was expecting, it wasn't this.

Dean had pressed his lips softly against Castiel's in a tender kiss. Castiel froze.

Dean pulled away, thinking that he had done wrong. "I'm sorry Cas… I hope I didn't -" Dean began, but he was cut off by Castiel pulling him back into another kiss, this time, not quite as chaste.

Castiel licked at Dean's bottom lip, begging entrance, which Dean readily granted. Dean moaned against Castiel's mouth. At risk of sounding cliché, Castiel really did kiss like Heaven. Dean buried his hands in Castiel's perpetual sex/bed-hair and pulled him even closer while Castiel ran his hands all over Dean's body, as if he was trying to memorise every hard line and soft curve.

Soon, they both had to pull back to breathe, but they rested their foreheads together while they caught their breath.

Dean grinned widely. "I have been waiting years to do that." Dean murmured breathlessly.

"Then why didn't you do it sooner?" Castiel asked, meeting Dean's gaze.

Dean shrugged. "Fear? Rejection? I mean, you were a freaking angel, man! Besides, the timing never felt right." Dean replied.

Castiel chuckled. "So, sitting on the roof, watching the stars felt like the best timing?" Castiel asked, pulling Dean into his arms.

"Hells yeah! You can't get any more romantic than that!" Dean exclaimed.

Castiel laughed. "I guess so." The ex-angel replied.

"Anyway, you'll always be my angel." Dean said, grinning cheekily up at Castiel.

Castiel replied. "Even I know that that is cheesy," Castiel replied, ruffling Dean's hair slightly. "But thank you for the sentiment."

Dean smiled. "'Course, Cas. I…I love you, man." Dean replied, tensing as he said it.

Castiel grinned. "Dean, I rebelled against Heaven. I became hunted by my own brothers and sisters. I have died for you a few times now. I abandoned you in Purgatory so my Grace wouldn't lead monsters to you. If you still doubt my undying love for you at this point, then I would think you rather stupid." Castiel laughed, kissing the top of Dean's head.

Dean chuckled. "I still want to hear you say it." Dean said, almost petulantly.

"Alright. I love you Dean." Castiel said, moving position so he could kiss down Dean's jaw and onto his throat.

Dean whimpered softly. "I love you too, Cas." Dean replied, melting into the ex-angel's arms.

It was the best anniversary Dean had experienced in a very long time. Dean had his angel, but more importantly, the angel had his human. No matter what may come for them, at least they would always have each other.


End file.
